rainy night
by Noyume
Summary: Juste Levi(Rivaille) regardant la pluie, perdu dans ses pensées (#PayeTonRésumé - 1er post)


**Les personnages sont la propriétés exclusives de Hajime Isayama, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

C'était une nuit calme, bercé par les cliquetis du dehors dans l'appartement plongée dans le noir. Le plus vieux était assis à même le sol, devant la baie vitré qui donnait une magnifique vue sur la ville. Les lumières des voitures bougeaient sans cesse même a cette heure tardive, ce qui ne le choquer pas plus que ça, aprés tout, Tokyo était grande est connue pour être active, même si les personnes qui erraient dans les rues n'avaient aucun lien avec celle diurne.  
Il soupira. En y pensant, il faisait partie de la première catégorie. Bien que maintenant, il soit sorti de ce monde, il lui arrivait quand même d'y retourner, à la base, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. «A la base, hein... » Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Ce garçon l'avait sorti de là sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il n'était pas sur qu'il le sache en fait. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Il savait déjà beaucoup de chose sur son passé, il l'avait assez salit comme ça, il n'allait pas en rajouter en lui montrant vraiment son monde. Il valait moeux resté dans celui du jour, dans la lumière de Tokyo plutôt que dans l'ombre... Eren serait brisé trop facilement s'il connaissait les ténèbres et ça, Levi le refusait. Le sourire du gamin... Pas question qu'il soit entâché.  
Il tourna la tête vers le lit ou il dormait. Il entendait la respiration du châtain qui était calme et profonde, signe qu'il dormait bel et bien, en tout quiétude. Ce n'était pas étonnant, le gamin lui avait déjà dit se sentir bien et en sécurité prés de lui. Il n'avait pas totalement tord, mais pas vraiment raison non plus, avec tout ce qu'avait traversé Levi, c'était sûr qu'il savait protéger quelqu'un et justement, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir besoin d'apprendre à protéger quelqu'un...  
Il fronça des sourcils inconsciemment. Qu'est-ce que sa vie l'emmerdait, même à presque trente ans, son passé d'adolescent lui casser les couilles comme il le disait si bien. Sa connerie l'avait quitté, mais pas son langage.  
Le plus jeune se retourna dans le lit, froissant les draps par la même occasion, mais Levi resta perdu dans la contemplation de la ville.  
La pluie lui donnait l'impression que toute la crasse accumulé ici s'en allait avec elle dans les égouts, et il adorait son parfum. Il ne résista pas et ouvrit un peu la baie vitré pour humer l'air remplie d'humidité. Cette odeur faisait du bien, ça changeait grandement de la pollution.  
Deux bras l'entourèrent soudain au niveau des épaules. La senteur du plus jeune lui vint, accompagné par celle de la pluie. Il ne l'avait absolument pas entendu se lever, étant trop perdu dans ses pensées. Dans se frêle calin, l'adolescent demanda quand même :  
\- Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper froid ? Levi lui sourit avant de rétorquer.  
\- Comment veux-tu que j'attrape froid gamin, la fenêtre n'est même pas ouverte de cinq centimètres.  
\- Ouais, ça va hein... Je la sens quand même moi.  
\- Chochotte. - Vieux débris.  
\- Respecte tes ainés, sale gosse.  
Les réponses avaient été dites du tac-o-tac mais sans haussement de ton. Peut-être avec une pointe d'ironie pour chacun et un peu d'amusement. Ces pics étaient devenues habituelles entre eux, surtout qu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils arrivent à ne pas s'en dire.  
\- Hey, Levi.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Je t'aime.  
Le brun fronça encore plus les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui arrivait au gamin soudainement ? C'était rare qu'il balance ça comme ça, sans raison, c'était-il passé quelque chose ?  
Un baiser dans sa nuque le coupa dans sa réflexion, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir les yeux rieurs d'Eren, non sans une pointe de tendresse envers lui.  
\- Tu rougis, Levi.  
\- C'est ça gamin, prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.  
Le jeunot lui sourit en retour, avant de kidnapper ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser que Levi approfondit rapidement, laissant sa langue rejoindre sa consoeur dans un ballet sensuel. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'éloigna, goguenard il lança :  
\- Tu rougis, Eren.  
\- T'étais obligé de foiré le moment... ?!  
\- Je ne fais que répliquer, gamin, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.  
Il se tourna complètement aprés avoir dit cela et enlaça le châtain avant de reprendre sa bouche, l'amenant plus prés de lui au passage. C'était ça, sa vie désormais, et bon Dieu qu'il se sentait bien en présence de c'gamin comme il aimait l'appeler. Ca faisait moins de deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et pourtant, le feu qui lui brûlait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il était avec lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'amoindrir...  
Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose dans un sens. Un gémissement le ramena dans le monde réel et une main descendant dangereusement le long de son dos lui donna des frissons. Il sourit contre les lèvres d'Eren et s'approcha d'avantage contre son cadet, qui en profitant pour coller leur hanche ensemble. Eh bien, lui qui penser pouvoir avoir une nuit tranquille... Le désir d'Eren n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord.


End file.
